goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce and Jane hurt Giffany's feet/Sent to India
Transcript Part 1: Joyce and Jane hurt Giffany's feet with Lego blocks *(January 16, 2018) *Joyce: Man, we can't believe everyone made fun of us and beaten us up at school just because that stupid basilisk monster girl named Giffany put diapers on us! What are we going to do instead of sitting here, watching Godzillaland? *Jane: I know Joyce. We will go to The Lakeside and hurt Giffany's feet with Lego blocks and attack her for not letting us get Barbie, Disney Princess, and My Little Pony DVDs and for putting diapers on us for no reason. *Joyce: That's a good idea Jane! Let's go now. *to: Giffany's room at the Lakeside. We see pictures of Chill Penguin, Boomer Kuwanger, Launch Octopus, Armored Armadillo, Sting Chameleon, Storm Eagle, Flame Mammoth, and Spark Mandrill hung on the wall, Giffany's Basilisk toy made out of clay and done in paint, Digimon toys in her toy box, and her laptop charging on her bedside table with some art supplies. We see Giffany sleeping in her pink blanketed bed with her Spark Mandrill plush in her arms. *Joyce: Here we are Jane. *Jane: Joyce, is it now the time to put the Lego blocks on the ground? *Joyce: Yes. *then gets the Lego blocks out and spreads the red, yellow, green, and blue Lego blocks all around the ground *and Jane hide under Giffany’s bed when they saw Giffany getting out of bed after yawning and stretching her arms only wearing her pajamas *Joyce: (In Ivy's voice) Let's see how painful it's going to be for Giffany when she steps on some Lego blocks. *is about to walk to the bathroom to take a shower. But something prevented her from walking to the bathroom when she heard something below her feet *Joyce: Ha! (X40) *Jane: Hey Giffany! Look at your feet, that's what you get for putting diapers on us and for forgetting to put on your footwear. *Giffany: (Cries in Zelda's voice from The Legend Of Zelda Breath of the Wild). (Changes to Salli voice) Joyce and Jane, why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends. *Jane: It doesn't matter! This is what you get for not letting us have Disney Princess, Barbie or My Little Pony stuff and for putting diapers on us for no reason! *Joyce: Now, we will attack you! *see The Mavericks from Megaman X1 and X2. They hear Giffany scream *Flame Mammoth: Did you hear something? *Spark Mandrill: Yes, it sounds like a girl screaming. *Wire Sponge: It sounds like she could be attacked by a dragon. *Jane: Now to attack you with bats. *with the Mavericks, Giffany's scream caused them to go rescue her *Magna Centipede: Don't worry Giffany, we're coming! *Giffany: (Cries in Zelda's voice from The Legend Of Zelda Breath of the Wild) *Joyce: Now to finish you off with M4A1s!! *Jane: Yeah! Prepare to die!! *and Jane pulled out their M4A1s and are ready to finish off Giffany by killing her! *Giffany: No! (X50) Please don't kill me!! *Joyce: Oh yes we are, we're going to shoot you once and for all!! *Jane: Prepare to die!! *Giffany: (In Spike the Dragon's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Flame Stag: Hey Joyce and Jane, both of you, stop right there! *Wheel Gator: Both of you, drop the guns right now, Joyce and Jane!! *Chill Penguin: We knew you both hurt Giffany's feet with Lego blocks and you both are in huge amount of dead meat now!!! *16 mavericks soon surrounded Joyce and Jane and began violently attacking them. The TV static occurs followed by the technical difficulties sign. The Iris out effect with the sound from Super Mario World plays Part 2: Joyce and Jane get sent to India/Joyce and Jane arrive at India and get chased by a tiger *and Jane are in the car with their dad driving to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Joyce: Dad, where are me and Jane going?! *Dad: You both are going to India for your punishments. You both better not escape from the India, or else you both will be grounded longer. *cut: to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Dad: I would like to have two tickets for the flight to India for Joyce and Jane. *Airport Manager: Okay. They will go to the waiting corner. *and Jane went to the waiting corner *Woman on PA: Flight 997 to New Delhi, India now boarding at Gate C-10. *Security Guard: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(1 minute later) *Security Guard: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 997. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to New Delhi, India is 5 hours and 55 minutes. Don't worry, we will arrive in India in no time. Enjoy your flight. *(5 hours and 55 minutes later) *Joyce: Why did we get sent to India? *Jane: I agree with Joyce. *Woman on PA: Welcome to New Delhi, India, no parking is allowed. *(6 minutes later) *tiger appears and is ready to attack Joyce and Jane *Joyce: Oh no! Get away from us you big tiger! *(Joyce and Jane run away as the tiger chases Joyce and Jane) Transcript Finale: Giffany’s foot treatment and nail makeover/Tickle time for Giffany *see Giffany still wearing her pajamas while on her bed with an ice pack on her feet to remove the cuts and bruises *Flame Mammoth: It's okay now Giffany, those mean girls are in India and are getting chased by a tiger so they won't hear from you again. Now let me see your foot to check for any broken bones. *Mammoth puts on his X-Ray vision goggles as his vision made him see visible skeleton. From the look of Giffany's feet, none of the feet and toe bones are broken. Flame Mammoth then removes his X-ray vision goggles as his vision is back to normal *Flame Mammoth: Well, it looks like none of your foot or toe bones got smashed from Joyce and Jane's revenge. *Spark Mandrill: Okay Giffany, first I got to remove your hot pink nail polish off your fingernails and toenails. *Mandrill gets a cotton ball out soaks it in the nail polish remover and removes the remaining chipped hot pink nail polish what was left on Giffany's fingernails and toenails from being attacked by Joyce and Jane *Storm Eagle: Giffany, can you show the soles of your feet to make sure there's no cuts, scratches, bruises, or burnts. Any cuts, scratches, bruises or burnts could've easily became septic if you stepped on something dirty that will cause you to be in septic shock. *(Giffany shows the bottom of her feet to the 16 Mavericks in which the bottoms of her feet are filthy) *Magna Centipede: Woah! You're feet are really dirty, let's clean your feet up before we paint your fingernails and toenails a light pink color. *(Morph Moth then gets the powder out) *Giffany: Morph Moth, where did you get the baby powder from, you're not going to use it like I did to Joyce and Jane when I put diapers on them. *Morph Moth: No, it's going to be used to destroy athlete's foot and to kill the foot odor. *(Morph Moth puts the baby powder on Giffany's feet as we zoom into her foot with the red, yellow, green, blue, orange, and purple germ monsters causing Giffany's foot fungus to encounter the baby powder) *Red germ monster: Gah! The baby powder is coming after us! *Yellow germ monster: Let's get out of here! *Green germ monster: Yeah! I agree with the Yellow germ monster, we have to evacuate before we become nothing but dust. *Blue germ monster: All germ monsters! Stop making the fungus on Giffany's feet. *Orange germ monster: Run away! *Purple germ monster: We can't take it much longer, this baby powder is too much for us! *(The Germ monsters get destroyed as Giffany's feet no longer smell like stinky feet but Dragon fruit and the athlete's foot is destroyed) *Boomer Kuwanger: Now to scrub your feet. *Kuwanger scrubs Giffany's feet with soapy water *Bubble Crab: Now I'm going to rinse off the bubbles from your feet. *(Bubble Crab sprays Giffany's feet with water to rinse off the bubbles) *Chill Penguin: Now to dry your feet. *(Chill Penguin uses a towel to dry Giffany's feet) *Wire Sponge: Let's get rid of the scratches on your feet with a pumice stone. *Sponge uses a pumice stone to remove the scratches on Giffany's feet *Storm Eagle: Now to treat your nails. *(Storm Eagle uses a magnifying glass to look at Giffany's toenails. The magnifying glass showed that Giffany's toenails are broken and long) *Storm Eagle: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia: *This is the first time The Mavericks tickle Giffany’s armpits and belly as well as her feet and then massage her feet and legs. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Tickling videos